This can't be happening
by NSNx
Summary: New direction's are on there way to Regional's when they stop off at a gas station and Puck and Quinn are left behind. Finn and Quinn still together, Finn does not know about the baby and he is still friends with Puck
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee. By the way Finn and Quinn had not broken up yet and Finn does not no about the baby and is still Pucks friend.

Chapter One:

How could this happen to me?

It all started when 'New Direction's' got to Regionals well all most all of them. On the way to Chicago where Regionals was taking place, the coach driver decided to stop off at a gas station in South Bend. Of course being pregnant Quinn would need to go to the toilet, so once they parked up Quinn, the coach driver and oddly Puck got off the coach. Kurt decided that the coach needed livening up, after all Finn was giving Quinn a lot of dirty faces because she would not let him get off the bus with her. And of course Kurt being Kurt chosen to but Beyonce 'Single Ladies' on and he started to dance.

Back at the shop in the gas station, Quinn noticed that Puck was not heading to the toilets but too one of the aisle. Quinn went to go and follow him.

'What are you going?' she asked Puck just as he was picking up a chocolate bar.

'Why do you care?' Puck asked with a note of pain in his voice.

'Because you were not aloud to buy stuff here it is a toilet break only' she answed in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Oh yeah, then why are you here? Checking up on me? Or do you want some chocolate too?' He asked her with a small smile.

(Back on the bus Mr. Schue was asking if anyone was missing because the driver was back. No-body noticed that Puck was gone and Finn who was the only one who knew that Quinn was gone was listening to music on the highest volume. No-one answed Mr. Schue so the coach started off again without Quinn or Puck)

'I was not checking up on you I was wondering what you was going and I was going to buy some chocolate anyway because I have been craving it lately. And I need to go to the toilet' she answed innocently.

'Ok, I will wait for you to be done' he said with a smirk.

'No it is ok' she tried to say but Puck cut here off.

'No I insist' Puck went on.

And with that Quinn went to the toilet, and Puck went to buy a big bar of galaxy. After five minutes Quinn finally finished in the toilet walk out the toilet door and she felt a smile grow on here face to see that Puck was still there, which Puck answed with a smile. Quinn went to go and get some chocolate, she also picked up a bar of galaxy and went to pay for it and she was surprised that Puck as also bought the same chocolate bar as here. She paid and followed Puck out of the shop.

'What the hell' Puck started to rant. The coach had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Glee, Rate and Review. This is part of the story How could this happen.

Chapter Two:

How could he do this?

Quinn and Puck went into shock for about five minutes. They didn't know what to do they where stuck in a place they don't know, both off there mobile's where on the coach. They spent 5 of there 10 dollars buying chocolate.

'What are we going to do? I am pregnant lost and upset' Quinn started to complain but stopped when Puck sat on the road with his head in his hands.

'How could I let this happen' Puck started it even sounded like he was crying. Then not even knowing what she was doing, or even knowing that she had the strength to do it, she pulled him into a huge.

'It's ok we will get through this; we will get to Regionals' Quinn started to comfort Puck.

Put in her mind she knew that they were NOT going to get through this. I mean they have no money, no cells and no hope. Then a car stops at the gas station.

Puck looks up and tells Quinn 'I have got an idea, follow me' Puck started to walk and Quinn grabs hold of Puck's hand. He walks up to the owner of the car.

'Excuse me sir, but we were on a school trip to Chicago and are coach left us here, and we was wondering if we could get a left. And we have no money or cell phones. My best friends girlfriend here is pregnant and she should not be walking' Puck asked the driver nicely.

The driver look at Puck and then at Quinn and then at her tummy and said 'Well I'm are not going to Chicago but I can drop you off at Michigan City' he added a smile to his answer.

'That would be so great thank you' Answed Quinn with a huge smile.

'Your welcome, my name is Joe' he said and opened the door for Quinn.

With that Quinn slipped into the already open door. And Puck went round to the other side and slipped into the car.

'Right we have one day to get to Chicago, other wise we will have to deal with Rachel for the rest of are life's' Quinn said and her and Puck burst out into laughter.

'You know you would think that someone would have noticed that we are missing' Puck said suspiciously.

'Yeah, I did tell Finn that I was going to the toilet and you being his best friend' Quinn added, hearing the comment about Finn he rolled his eyes.

Then the driver came into his car and drove towards Michigan City. Then when they turned the corn and Quinn grabbed hold of Puck's hand, he turns to smile at her and started to rub circles on the back of her hand.

(2 hours later) They must have been almost there because big building's started to tower up.

'If you guys don't mind but are you having a girl or boy?' asked Joe suddenly.

'It's a girl' Quinn answed immediately.

Then the driver pulled over and handed over 20 dollars.

Puck said immediately 'No we can't take your money' trying to pass the money back to Joe.

'No I insist plus you will need food for your little girl, and here you are' Joe protested.

Puck and Quinn got out of the car and waved Joe off. Then Quinn turned to Puck.

'Let's go and get some food' said Quinn desperately.

Puck took hold of Quinn hand and pulled here towards Mc Donald's. Where they both ordered Big Mac's. After they finished they saw a mum that looked friendly with her little girl. So they started to walk up to her.

'Excuse me, me and my boyfriend here was left behind after a stop off are school trip and it is in Chicago and we have no money or cells and we were going to walk but I am pregnant and can't manage it, we was wondering if you could give us a ride' Quinn asked nicely with a glance at Puck when she said boyfriend.

'Well of course dear but, we are not going all the way out to Chicago we can drop you off at Hammond' the mum answed with a smile.

'That would be brilliant thank you' Puck answed in a kind tone.

'By the way I am Sarah and this is my daughter Lucy' Sarah said with a smile and Lucy waved.

'I am Quinn and this is Puck' Quinn answed.

With all that said Puck and Quinn sat in the back seat and Sarah and Lucy climbed into the front. Puck was close enough for her to rest her head on his shoulder, when she did this she look up at Puck to see his reaction _what a weird thing to do_ she thought but he just smiled down at her. Shortly after that Quinn fell asleep happily.

Soon enough Quinn and Puck reach Hammond, were Sarah gives Quinn 20 dollars again for the baby, they try to reject it but end up taking it and getting out of the car. After Sarah and Lucy drove off Quinn burst into tears then Puck hugged her and started whispering comforting works into her ear.

'Just face it Puck we are very ever going to be safe again, the only reason I feel safe now is because I am with you' Quinn say's she adds a smile at the last part.

'It's going to be ok' Puck just answed and started to rub circles into her back.

Soon after Quinn let go but keeping his hand in hers. They head off to a café where they both had fish and chips. After they finished that they decided because it is not that far away they would get a bus to Blue Island.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Glee. Please Rate and Review.

Chapter Three:

Blue Island.

After there bus they decide to stop off at the local Motel to sleep, because they still had one more day. But the only problem is that they have had two meals, a cab and bus drives and they only had 40 dollars and only have 20 left, so they could only afford a single room.

When they got to their single room, Puck was fine with sleeping on the floor but Quinn insisted on him sharing the bed with her, he only thought it was so that he does not have to sleep on the un-comfortable floor, but for Quinn it was more then that. The baby was really kicking tonight so she turned over to tell quick, who immediately turned over to feel her tummy and she really was kicking he thought. But at Puck's touch for Quinn it didn't hurt so badly. And the only thing's she could think was that Puck really cared and that the baby may not like Finn.

'You know, only if you pick me I would really, really care for this baby' Puck told Quinn sleepily.

'I no, but I just can't tell Finn, and my parent's who all ready hate me for getting pregnant by my boyfriend but what do you think they would do if you they found out the father was my boyfriends best friend, and then everyone would hate me for hurting Finn, and I am meant to be the head of the sorority club and it will not sound good if I didn't even lose my virginity to my boy friend but to his best friend' Quinn ranted on and on. But then she fell silent and Puck knew she was asleep. Shortly after Puck fell asleep and they slept dreamlessly in each other's arms.

Then Quinn woke up with a bang she felt that the bed was wet, when she looked down she saw that it was water and that her water's had broken and that, that meant only one thing: The baby's coming.

Sorry that this chapter is short next one up soon


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Glee. This chapter is a long one. Rate and Review please.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Maria Fabray Puckermen**

**Or Maria Puck Fabray.**

**Five seconds later Puck was awake and on the phone.**

'**Ambulance, quick hurry my friend is giving birth' Puck started to shout down the phone. 'Yes we are at 'the rolling Motel' Blue Island' Puck continued to shout keeping his eyes on Quinn. 10 minutes later the ambulance had arrived, and was loading Quinn in the back and followed by Puck. And when Puck was in Quinn turned to him and said.**

'**Puck I am so glad that you are here with me' with a smile.**

'**I'm glad to be here, but what about Finn?' Puck added.**

'**Finn would have probably lost his head, and start shouting Drizzle is coming, Drizzle is coming' Quinn added and started to laugh. Puck laughed also, and for most of the journey they just laughed. Then they had arrived at the hospital and Quinn was getting rushed out and Quinn was through the doors.**

**Puck quickly shouted 'Quinn I am here you will do fine'. He didn't know if she could here him, but before he knew it he was being directed off towards the waiting room, the nurse just repeated saying everything will be ok and we are going everything we can, but Puck now sitting was like stone. **

**Quinn gave birth at 9:10am on Thursday 13****th**** September. Quinn had to give birth in a coma in surgery. 10 minutes later at 9:20am Puck was called in to see his daughter, the baby had Quinn's green eyes but Puck's brown hair her face looked a lot like Quinn's but the nose was just like Puck's. The baby was asleep and only at Puck's touch did she awake, they stood there in a busy hospital looking into each other's eyes. At 9:30am Puck and the baby was aloud to see Quinn even through she was in a coma.**

**Puck just sat there looking hopelessly at Quinn, thinking that he could not go anything; so even through he thought it was mad he started to talk to Quinn who was asleep.**

'**Quinn, I was going to say that I am sorry I got you pregnant but once I saw are daughter I saw that It was not a mistake, she is beautiful Quinn and she looks a lot like you, sadly she didn't come out with a Mohawk, which you know I would have loved. But I just want you to wake up and see are daughter and she needs a name, and I love you' Puck then started to cry.**

**But little did he that Quinn was awake and listening to his little speech and now listening to him cry, which she thought was sweet.**

'**I love you too Puck' Quinn said just louder then a whisper but Puck looked up with his now puffy red eyes. 'And her name is Maria Fabray Puckermen, but in till I tell Finn which will be soon we will call her Maria Puck Fabray' she added with a small smile. Watching Pucks smile grow she could feel butterfly's in her stomach. **

**Puck then grabbed hold of Quinn's hand kissed it and then kept hold of it only letting go when he gave Quinn their baby Maria. Then a doctor came in with a smile on his face. 'I am doctor Tom Freeman and I was the doctor who brought your daughter into this world, I am glad to say the birth of your baby went well without mistake, and that you can go home whenever you are ready' the doctor announced. Puck turned to him and said 'Thank you, for are daughter' and added a smile.**

**The doctor walked out and Quinn announced that she was going to go and get dressed, so she gave Maria back to Puck, Maria was still asleep. 5 minutes later Quinn re-appeared fully dressed with her bag over her shoulder and ready to go.**

'**Can you hold Maria, for a minute' Puck asked Quinn nicely. Quinn grabbed Maria, while Puck put his jacket on and grabbed his own bag, but he opened it and pulled out a little blanket big enough to cover the baby, then put his bag over his shoulder Quinn pasted Maria back to Puck so he could rap Maria up in the blanket, Quinn was very happy that Puck was this prepared. But Quinn had tripped up and now on the floor. Puck quickly called the doctor, who announced that Quinn had only broken her hand and took Quinn away to put a brace on it. Puck and Maria went down to the reception and waited for Quinn. Then Puck turned to the receptionist and asked.**

'**Do you know where and how fair the Chicago Theatre is?' Puck asked nicely.**

'**You mean the one where the Regionals for high school glee clubs is taking place?' the receptionist asked excitedly.**

'**Yeah that one' Puck answed simply.**

' **Well then it is that one over the road' she said pointing out the window at a theatre.**

**Puck looked up and saw that Quinn was walking towards them with a brace on here left arm. Puck shot her a smile, which she returned.**

**When Quinn reached them Puck quickly said 'You will never guess what Quinn but the theatre were Regionals is taking place' to this fact Quinn smiled at him and said 'Well then we better hurry up, god knows what Rachel will say' Puck rolled his eyes at her then Quinn quickly added 'You will have to carry Maria because of my hand'**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee.**

**For all of you that are in the UK hope you like Glee tonight.**

**This chapter is for ****Gabriella Somerfield.**

**Hope you enjoy it, rate and review please.**

**Chapter five:**

**The betrayal.**

**(No POV)**

**Puck and Quinn walked towards the theatre hovering over their new baby. They both had huge smiles on their faces as if Christmas came early. As they walked in, there by the door way was New Direction's who, at the sound of the door opening jumped up and at the sight at who was there, their jaws dropped. Finn just looked surprised that Puck was holding who he thought was his daughter.**

**But as per usual Rachel was the first one to speak 'Guy's I am so glad that you are here, but what happened? One minute you were there next minute you wasn't' **

**Quinn just looked at Puck who then started off the story. They explained why they were in the shop and that when they got out the door the coach was gone. That they had to get rides all the way here, and the money the nice people that gave them. And then to the birth of the daughter. Which was when Puck stopped.**

'**So Quinn what are we going to name are pretty daughter?' Finn said with a smile on his face. This was when Quinn turned nasty.**

'**I have already named my daughter Finn, her name is Maria Puck Fabray' then she had an evil smirk on her face.**

**Then Finn was not only confused but also angry, 'OMG! You name are daughter without me, give birth without me, not even taking my last name but you also but my best friends name as the middle?' Finn ending his rant you could even see the fire in his eyes.**

**Then it struck Puck that Quinn might tell Finn that the baby his not his. 'Finn why would I give my daughter you surname, when she is not even your daughter' and after Quinn announced this she ran over to Puck and kissed him on the cheek.**


End file.
